


Day Off

by SpicySnowflake



Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Held at Gunpoint, Minor Character Death, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, and drink her milkshake, complete apathy over death, she just wanted to chill in a cafe, too bad its hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake
Summary: Tootie was enjoying her milkshake on the outside patio of a nice-for-hell cafe.Then a demon decided it was a good idea to confront her.
Series: Spicy's Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948723
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fanfiction was done a whole day later than I hoped it would, but that's okay, cause I've finished it anyway. 
> 
> This whole one shot revolves around the Hazbin OC I've created a long time ago, but this is the first time I've ever tried to actually write a story featuring her! This challenge is opening a lot of writing opportunities for me!

Tootie was enjoying her day off outside a nice cafe, in one of the few cleaner and more orderly parts of hell, drinking a strawberry milkshake. It was a nice change of pace, she had to admit, even though her boss had to practically force her to take this break. It wasn’t that she was a workaholic, not at all. It was just that responsibility was something she took seriously, and there was always more to be done in her line of work. 

If there was one thing she absolutely was, it was efficient. Anything she put her mind to, she would find a way to accomplish. It was that trait of hers (aside from her uncanny observation skills) that had landed her in her boss’s good graces. It took a lot of hard work; more effort than she usually bothered with, but becoming regarded by the boss as one of his best made it worth it. 

There weren't many things she cared about, and anyone who knew her, knew just how apathetic she was when it came to most things. However, those same people could claim without a doubt that if there was one thing she cared about, it was doing right by her boss. She was one of the very, very few of his workers who could claim to not be considered a nuisance by him. She had made sure of that. There wasn’t anything she wouldn’t do to keep his good opinion of her, to keep being seen as an asset by her boss.

Her boss who had insisted that Tootie took a break. He even went so far as to suggest a place that served her favourite type of drink. She didn’t care how horrible he could be to his other employees, nor how terrifying they found him to be. To her, he was a good boss, because she was clever enough to stay on his good side. And she would continue being on his good side, she would make sure of it. That included making sure that she enjoyed the day off her boss has graciously (insistently) given her. 

She had planned for the day to be as relaxing and duty-free as possible. Of course, some lowly demon had to try and make things difficult for her. She saw his intentions before he even took the steps to approach her, so when he slammed his hands on the table and bared his teeth at her, she remained unperturbed. She noticed his face shift ever so slightly into uncertainty at her lack of a reaction. If it wasn’t for the fact that she couldn’t care less about the situation, much less the demon in front of her, she might have found him faltering in his bravado to be amusing. 

Tootie just looked at the demon from behind her bangs as she continued to sip on her milkshake. She watched him as he began to yell something that she presumed was supposed to be a threat. None of the other patrons were paying them any attention, and Tootie briefly mused that if they were on Earth, one of the cafe workers would have intercepted by this point. However, they were in Hell and nobody cared. Neither did she, and she would have gladly ignored the demon confronting her, but he wasn't exactly letting her. 

The demon pounded on the table again, and this time the wood cracked. Thankfully, her milkshake didn’t spill or she would have actually been annoyed. “DON’T IGNORE ME! SAY SOMETHING!”

He went to grab her by the collar, and that’s when it happened. Behind the demon were guns aimed at him. He didn’t notice them coming; it was as if they materialized out of thin air, ready to blow him to bits. The hand that was meant to grab her shook, before he clenched his fists and pressed them back onto the table. He glared at the tiny mouse demon that the ones behind him worked for. 

“You smug little whore. You can’t even defend yourself! You’re weak. You have to rely on others for protection.” He grit his teeth and had to resist a flinch when the cold barrel of a gun pressed on the back of his neck. 

“Well, it is true that I’m too weak to protect myself.” Tootie didn’t show any signs of offense or indignation, for she felt none. Instead, she gave the demon a small smile. “But that doesn’t change the fact that I have demons that will do whatever it takes to protect me.”

_BANG BANG BANG_

Tootie sipped more of her milkshake, looking calmly at the bloody mess. “Can someone please clean this up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely didn't name her boss. Any ideas on who her boss is?


End file.
